Finding Mr RIght
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Dawn is in a unstable relationship with Paul and when Kenny finds out he does something about it. Penguinshipping one-shot.


Finding Mr. Right

A Penguinshipping one-shot by Resotii Watasaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Dawn sat under a tree hugging her knees to her chest. Tears were forming in her eyes but she was doing her best not to cry. She looked a mess. Her hair wasn't in its usual neat way and she looked like she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in a while. It had been nearly a year since she had stopped traveling with Ash and Brock. And she had made some mistakes since then. Well, actually just one mistake really.

After traveling with Ash and Brock (a/n: just so you know I never saw the ending to the Diamond/Pearl saga so I don't know what Dawn's plans were so this is just my own interpretation) Dawn wanted to stay in Sinnoh to work on her contest routines, to perfect them, but on her way home she ran into Paul… and well, they've been dating ever since.

This is what went down:

"_Dawn!" A rough voice called out._

_Dawn stopped in her tracks and turned around with confusion. But when she realized who it was she rolled her eyes._

"_Wow, you actually remembered my name…" She sneered._

"_C'mon, that was a long time ago." The purple-haired boy replied._

"_What do you want Paul?" Dawn questioned annoyance in her voice._

_Paul sighed, half-heartedly. "I…well…I wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you so poorly."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I mean, you're a great girl."_

_This comment made Dawn blush but she didn't say a word._

_Paul edged closer and grabbed Dawn's hands. Dawn, in return, blushed even harder._

"_The thing is…" He whispered. "…I'd like to be your boyfriend."_

_Dawn pulled her hands away. "I don't know, Paul… it is a bit sud-"_

_But before Dawn could finish Paul's lips were connected to hers._

_At first Dawn was surprised but something about this kiss caused her to ease up and… kiss him back._

In the beginning, Paul was really nice to Dawn, you know, treated her right but as time passed he changed. He started to be more aggressive with her. He never demanded sex, mind you, he just wanted make-out sessions and what not. Even though he started beating her Dawn never left because 1) she believed it would get better over time and 2) she was afraid he'd kill her if she did try to leave.

This was the reason she was sitting under this tree, trying not to cry.

"Dawn, is that you?" A familiar voice questioned.

Dawn jumped and instantly wiped her tears away and leaped to her feet. "K-Kenny, what are you doing here?"

"Have you been crying?" was Kenny's reply.

"What? Is this the question game or something?" Dawn complained, throwing her hands up.

Kenny then noticed something on Dawn's arm. He grabbed it and with a worried expression he said. "Dawn, what happened to your arm?"

Dawn yanked her arm away. "It's none of your business."

Kenny didn't say anything. He just gave her a concerned look. This broke Dawn and she started crying.

"Fine, Kenny…!" She shouted. "He's beating me, okay?"'

"Who?"

"Paul! He's my boyfriend!"

Hearing Dawn call Paul her boyfriend killed Kenny a little inside.

"W-Why are you still with him then?" Kenny questioned, his voice cracking.

Dawn didn't answer him. She just fell into his arms and started crying even more. Kenny held her closer in a comforting way.

"Hey, loser! Get your hands off my girlfriend!" A voice suddenly shouted angrily.

"Paul, I've got a bone to pick with you!" Kenny bellowed, moving Dawn to the back of him, as if to protect her.

Paul scoffed. "What the hell are you going to do, you little weirdo?" He seemed a little uneasy by Kenny's outburst.

Kenny didn't say anything. All he did was punch Paul squarely in the face. He must have punched him pretty hard because it knocked Paul out. Dawn gasped and Kenny just stood there, his fist held in the position he had punched Paul with. His mouth a gape and his eyes wide with surprise.

"Kenny, I can't believe you did that…!"

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I was just so ma about what he's been doing to you. I-"

But Dawn stopped him from talking by putting a finger to his lips.

"Thank you…" She whispered, and brought him into an embrace.

Kenny blushed deeply. "Y-You're welcome…DeeDee."

He expected her to move away and yell at him for calling her that but instead she moved away so she could look him in the eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

Before Kenny knew it Dawn's lips were on his. It was a short, sweet kiss. "Kenny…I should have been with you in the first place."

Kenny just smiled and nodded, speechless from being kissed by the girl of his dreams, and still blushing.

Paul groaned from the ground, seeming to start to come to.

"We should get out of here." Kenny advised, grabbing Dawn's hand and they took off.

The End

**This is my first Penguinshipping fanfic. It's not really my best and it was kind of rushed but I still like it and I hope you will too. **


End file.
